moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King
Notes *First collaboration studio both between Warner Bros Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures. *Eli Marienthal plays adult Hogarth in the film. He voiced 9 year old Hogarth in the original Iron Giant. *Phil Hughes had the same design as Hogarth's clothes and design. *The trailer premiered in front of Geno and Gurri. Also, this teaser trailer was also attached to DreamWorks Animation’s film Kung Fu Panda. *Jennifer Aniston recorded her parts as Annie Hughes after she finished filming on her 2009 films such as He’s Just Not That Into You and Love Happens. *Some of the actors were recasted such as Christopher McDonald, Matthew Broderick and Moira Kelly. *The film was released in February 2009. *Phil Hughes is voiced by Nicky Jones who played Flower in Atlantis Planet and Bambi 2. *Vin Diesel was originally supposed to reprise his role, but he was unavailable because he was busy filming Fast & Furious. *Billy Crystal, and Kelsey Grammer were the director's first choice. *This is a crossover of The Lion King and The Iron Giant. *Some animals are introduced in the film. *Harry Connick, Jr. reprise his role as Dean by recording his session in the recording studio booth. *Jeremy Irons recorded his role as Scar after he finished filming on his films including The Pink Panther 2. *Released the same year as New in Town, also featuring Harry Connick Jr. *The film was released in 3D format. And it was the first film to be released in IMAX 3D. *Dwayne Johnson recorded his dialogue after he finished filming in Get Smart and before working on Planet 51 and other commitments. *Since Eli Marienthal is too old to play Hogarth, Harrison Fahn who voiced Copper from The Fox and the Hound 2 plays Hogarth Hughes in this film. All of Marienthal's archival and unused recording audio from the original movie was often used in the film. *First introduction of Phil Hughes, Hogarth Hughes’s younger little brother. *Billy Crystal was cast following his performance in Monsters Inc. *The spin off film Helga Sinclair was moved to a release date to 2008 during the underperformance of the film Atlantis Planet so this film was during production so Disney could helped Warner Bros to make this film. *Flea’s first voice role since The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002). *The scene where Simba is running from the Giant and hitting his head on a branch is nod to the same scene in the 1999 Iron Giant with Hograth. *Some of Vin Diesel's recording from the original Iron Giant was used during the Rock and Tree scene in the crossover. *Some songs from the Lion King were used in the movie. *Jonah Bobo and Harrison Fahn both voiced Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound 2. *Some recycled scenes was used in crossover. *The opening Warner Bros Pictures logo is more yellow. *Like National Treasure 2, the opening and closing Walt Disney Pictures logo is "darker and more orange" according to the director. Goofs Category:Movie Trivia